


Celebrity Crush

by BlondefromMars



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondefromMars/pseuds/BlondefromMars
Summary: Main character is on The Ellen show, were she plays "Never Have I Ever..." with a surprise guest.





	Celebrity Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> This is my first time posting anything of my own. Please don't kill me if it is awful. There will be typos, and grammatical errors. Most of the things I write are from dreams I have had.

(After my first movie was out, I was deemed a decent actress by my peers, and the scripts were flowing in. I got the call that Ellen wanted me to come on her show. So, of course I said yes. This is what happened.)

“Well, hello, Emma.” Ellen said.

“Well, hello Ellen.” I said back.

“So, your new movie was a huge success. Now, the public wants to know more about you. So, I have a few questions, ready?” She said, tapping her cards on her arm rest.

“Absolutely. Hit me with your best shot.” I smiled. I glanced out at the audience, my mother, and my two best friends, Sam and Lily, were sitting nearby. Lily had a mischievous grin on her face.

“Ok, why acting?” Ellen asked.

“I have always loved the movies, and my mom can attest to this, I have always had a talent for drama.” I said laughing, everyone followed with laughter.

“Me too.” Ellen commented, “Ok, next one, who is your favorite actor or actress?” she asked.

“Oh, good one. I actually have to categorize them, otherwise the list would never end.” I replied.

“Ok, so let’s start with actresses…who?” she quickly replied.

“I really love Kate Winslet, Julia Roberts, Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Thompson, Emma Watson, Anne Hathaway and Sandra Bullock. Those are my top ladies. For men, well, Jared Leto, Karl Urban, Johnny Depp, Colin Farrell, Hugh Jackman, Orlando Bloom, and Tom Felton are my top men. Any of those actors or actresses would get me into the theater.” I said.

“I love Jared, he is such a nice guy. Have you met him yet?” she asked.

“I haven’t. I haven’t met a lot of my favorites, I think, actually, the only two I have met are Karl and Colin.” I chuckled.

“Ok new genre for questions, who is your favorite bands or what style do you listen to?” Ellen asked.

“Well, I listen to just about everything, Thirty seconds to mars is my favorite. I actually have tattoos for that band.” I said, but before I could continue Ellen cut me off saying, “is that were you first heard of Jared Leto?”

“Actually no, my mom and I watched, Panic Room. Then I saw Highway, then Switchback, Suicide Squad, Requiem for a Dream, and then Alexander. As, I said earlier, now if a movie came out with him in it, I was at the theater.” I could feel the blush in my cheeks.

“Ok we are going to take a quick break.” Ellen announced.

“I’m so glad you came on the show, it’s been very nice to meet you. Who did you bring with you?” Ellen asked. I pointed out my mom, Sam, and Lily. Ellen pointed at Lily and said, “hey, you helped me out with a couple things earlier.” Before I could ask, we were back on.

“Well, I have a game, we could play if you want. It’s Never have I Ever.” Ellen said.

“You gonna play with me Ellen? That game is always better with more people.” I remarked.

“yes, but I also have a special guest here, who is also going to play along with us. He’s on your list too. Please welcome Jared Leto!” Ellen said, getting louder.

OMG!!!!!!! I looked over at Lily, she had a shit-eating grin on her face. You are so dead. Now I know why you wanted me to wear this dress. My dress was black, with a scooped back, long sleeves, and reached about an inch above my knees. It was my favorite dress, I always felt like a million bucks in this dress. Not to mention the 3 inch heels I had on. I felt great.

“oh Jeez…. Ellen!” I exclaimed. As I turned, there he was in all his glory. 

Jared came around the end of the couch, gave Ellen a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Then he faced me, “It’s so nice to meet you! Colin wouldn’t stop talking about you.” He said, giving me a hug, and quick peck to my cheek.

I moved so he could reach Ellen, so he was sitting closer to her. After we all were seated, Ellen said, “Now, Jared, you know how to play this game.” 

“That I do, but I got into a little trouble the last time.” He said smiling. 

“Well I don’t make the questions. I just ask them.” Ellen said, handing us our signs.

“Well, hopefully, Emma and I can stay out of trouble.” Jared said as he repositioned himself a little closer to me.

I heard someone cough. Lily I will kill you.

“Ok first one, ‘Never have I ever met my celebrity crush’ that’s a good one.” Ellen said, holding up her ‘I have’ sign.

I chuckled, and gave a look to Lily and Sam. I too, held up my ‘I have’ sign. Jared did as well.  
“Emma, who is yours?” Ellen inquired.

“That wasn’t the question, Ellen.” I said laughing. She gave me a knowing look, Jared was looking at his lap, when Ellen motioned to the audience with her sign, and mouthed, ‘It’s him.’

The audience chuckled.

I looked over at Lily, she was dying. Seriously, you are so dead!

“See, now you’ve got me curious.” Jared said. 

“No, I’m not telling.” I replied smiling at him.

“Ok next question, ‘Never have I ever kissed my celebrity crush.’ I’m sensing a pattern here.” Ellen said.

“You noticed that too?” Jared said. “How about you, Emma, you notice something here.”

“Yeah, I have a feeling I know, who we have to thank for this.” I said as I stared at Lily and Sam.

I could feel the blush up my neck, into my cheeks.

“Well, let me help you answer some of these.” Jared said. I turned to look at him.

Before I knew what was happening, he had slid to my end of the couch, and had wrapped his hands around my neck and was kissing me.

I knew the audience was going crazy, but I couldn’t hear them. He broke the kiss and whispered, “There now we both have kissed a celebrity crush.”


End file.
